Coming home
by jedabbey
Summary: Jed is in Congress and comes home to surprise the girls.
1. Chapter 1

Jed's first week in Congress had been rough. He had been away from his family for so long, but he was sure to call them everyday.

"Jed?"

"Hi Abbey,"

"How are you?"

"Fine. I miss you...and the kids. How are my girls?"

"Doing just fine. We miss you too. Do you want to talk to the girls?"

"Sure!"

"Girls! Come talk to Daddy, he's on the phone,"

"Hi Daddy! When are you coming home? I want to learn how to ride my new bike!"

He smiled to himself, "This weekend, sunshine. I'll teach you, don't worry, What are you girls doing?"

"Watching Beauty and the Beast. Daddy, here's Ellie - she wants to talk to you too,"

"Hi, I miss you," she said sadly.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I hope you come home soon, I want you to tuck me in and tell me a bedtime story. Mommy doesn't do the silly voices right,"

He laughed, "Ok sweetie, I promise I'll tuck you in a read with the funny voices,"

"Mommy wants to talk to you again. Is that ok?"

"How are you so funny all the time? Of course, its ok,"

"You know, if I don't cut them off, they'd talk to you forever,"

"And you wouldn't?" he knew she was smiling. "Does mommy miss daddy too?"

She rolled her eyes, "Are you alone?"

"Yes..."

"What are you wearing?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, Mrs. B, I'm wearing my suit, I just got to my room,"

"Which one?"

"The navy one, you like so much,"

"It brings out your eyes," she told him as if it was the millionth time.

"What are you wearing?" he said as he took off his shoes and began undressing for bed.

Abbey left the kids watching the movie in the living room as she went upstairs for some privacy, "that red lacy negligee,"

"You watch Disney movies in lingerie? I've been gone for too long,"

"Oh shut up,"

"I miss you so much,"

"Well, when you come home, the house will be dark, the kids will be in bed and there'll be rose petals leading up to the bedroom, where there'll be Sinatra on and me...waiting in this red lacy thing. You'll come in and I'll have to fight off jumping you right there and wait for you to come to me. You'll be hard and I'll be wet and -"

"Abigail, please,"

"What's wrong, Jed?" she said sweetly.

"Abigail, you know full well what you're doing,"

"I need you so much,"

"I know, just talking on the phone isn't cutting it, but I'll be home soon. Promise,"

"I know,"

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah,"

"I love you very much, sweet knees,"

"I love you, Jed,"

"Good night,"

"Good night, dream of me," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok girls, pick out another movie to watch. Ellie, I think it's your turn to pick,"

"Mommy, can we watch Cinderwella?"

"Sure,"

"Lizzie, can you grab the blanket? I brought it upstairs," Abbey asked as she put the movie on.

"Ok,"

"Girls, I'll be in the kitchen doing dishes and making your lunches for tomorrow. Does PB&J sound good?"

"Yeah!" they both said in unison.

By the time the movie was over, the girls had fallen fast asleep and Jed hadn't called yet. It was almost midnight and it was unlike him to not call or call so late, so Abbey called him.

"Jed, it's me. I feel silly leaving messages. You didn't get to talk to the girls today, either. Call me back," she hung up with a heavy sigh. 'He must've been busy,' she thought.

She carried the girls upstairs into their beds and then got herself ready for bed. She couldn't sleep right away and instead, let her mind wander.

'What could he have been doing today?' she thought. 'Usually Delores would remind him to call...so was he not at the office? If it wasn't so late, I'd call there. Maybe I should call him again. Oh, but what if he's out with the guys? I don't want to disturb him if he's trying to have fun and make friends. But what if they're at a strip club and he's doing something he shouldn't be? Oh, but I know Jed. He would never forget about his wife and kids,'

She got up and went to put one of his t-shirt on to help comfort her when she heard noises downstairs. She grabbed the nearest thing to her, a book, for a weapon and slowly went downstairs.

"Let's see...meatloaf...spaghetti...nah. Oh, Abigail. Rocky road ice cream. Oh how I love you," Jed said to himself as he searched the fridge and freezer for a snack from his flight.

"Josiah Bartlet! What the hell!?" she yelled quietly.

He wasn't sure if he was mad because he had scared her or because he was eating ice cream, "Is that any way to greet your husband?"

"You could've been a murderer,"

He laughed at the sight before him - Abbey a short 5'3" in his Notre Dame t-shirt and bare feet, hair in a pony tail with a hardcover book in hand. "And this book would have knocked me out?" he grabbed it from her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. "I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"You taste like ice cream,"

He smiled as he gave her a bite, "did I surprise you?"

"Yes. Almost scared me to death,"

"I had a surprised planned and it wasn't supposed to go like this. It was going to be more romantic," he smiled.

"What was it?" she asked as he still held her in his arms.

"Well, I'd come home. Check on the girls and the go into our bedroom where you'd be fast asleep and then I'd get undressed...maybe light some candles and climb into bed with you. You'd wake up as I sprinkle rose petals on your face and you'd be so surprised that you'd jump me right there," he smiled proudly.

"Well, well, well. You'll have to save it for another time then,"

"By the way, those are for you," he pointed to the dozen pink roses he just put in a vase.

"Oh Jed!" she went to smell them, "they're beautiful!"

"I got something else for you too, but I think I'm going to wait until I get a better 'welcome home' from my wife," he teased.

"Jed, I was so worried. I thought you were at a strip club and forgot about me," she turned the conversation serious.

"Does this say I forgot about you?" he pulled out a long slender black velvet box from his suitcase.

"Are you just tying to buy my love?" she teased back.

"Yeah. Open it and tell me what you think,"

It was a double stranded pearl necklace, similar to Jackie Kennedy's, with pearl earrings. "Oh Jed! It's beautiful,"

He took the necklace out and put it on her, "I'm glad you like it. It isn't too Jackie O for you is it?"

"No! I love Jackie," she went over to the mirror by the front door to get a better look.

"It looks great on you, Abbey," he smiled and kissed her neck from behind, "and I wasn't at a strip club, by the way,"

"Oh?" she turned to face him.

"When you called I was already on the plane. Surprising you was a last minute thing,"

"It was a wonderful surprise. The girls will be happy,"

"They behaving for you?"

"Yeah. They just miss you,"

"I missed my girls," he kissed her again. "Let's go upstairs. I'm tired,"

"I bet," she laughed.

"Maybe we can stay up a little late, Doc?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're incorrigible,"

"And do the ladies love me for it?" he said boyishly.

"You should only seek the approval of one lady," she frowned.

"Without you, I wouldn't do any of it. I'd quit this job if it threatened our relationship," he looked her straight in the eyes.

She smiled sweetly, "that sounds more like it,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Girls, shh, you don't want to wake your mother just yet," Jed whispered as he walked into their bedroom with the girls and a plate of breakfast for Abbey. Liz held the coffee with both hands and Ellie held the slim vase with a single rose.

Jed walked over to Abbey as she slept but she was secretly awake and heard them come in. He wasn't sure if there was a slight smile on her lips to indicate that she was awake, but he kissed her anyway.

"Like Sleeping Beauty!" Ellie loudly whispered.

"My oh my! What do we have here!" Abbey exclaimed as she sat up and smiled at Jed and the kids. Jed set the breakfast tray across her lap and the kids put their things on it.

"Mommy, we made breakfast!" Liz told her as she jumped on the bed.

"And just what did you make for me, loves?" she asked and helped Ellie up.

"Waffles! Daddy helped cuz we didn't know how to do everything," Ellie smiled at her father.

"That was quite sweet of him," she smiled as Jed leaned down to kiss her.

"He surprised us! He comed home early," Ellie smiled bashfully.

"Yes I know, he surprised me too," she smiled and ran her fingers through Ellie's hair, "did you girls already have breakfast too?"

"Yeah! And Daddy made sure we have fruit and to give you some because he knew it would make you happy!" Lizzie smiled.

"It does! Fruit and veggies are very important for you," she said in her doctor voice.

"Girls, why don't you let mommy eat breakfast while you get ready for school,"

"Ok!" they said in unison.

Once the girls were gone, Jed sat on the bed beside her and began eating the whipped cream on her waffles.

"Jed!" she playfully smacked his hand.

"Hey! I can't help myself. I have a sweet tooth," he raised his eyebrows and wiped some whipped cream on her nose.

"No, no! You don't get to lick it off!" she leaned back trying to get out of his reach.

"What!? After all I've done? I go out of my way to make my beautiful wife a beautiful and delicious and somewhat healthy breakfast and come home early—"

"Yeah, scaring your beautiful wife to death and almost getting knocked out in the process,"

"Knocked out? I hate to break it to you, sweet knees, but you could never take me out,"

"Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Of course," he said in a low voice as he leaned in to lick the whipped cream remaining on her nose. But Abbey quickly wiped it off herself and flashed his a teasing look. "Hey, we still need to make up for lost time,"

"Not with the girls here. They have to leave in 20 minutes,"

"When they're at school?"

"Maybe if you're a good boy. Now will you please let me eat my breakfast in peace?"

"Sure, babydoll," he turned to leave Abbey and check on the girls.

"Oh, Jed?"

"Yeah," he turned as Abbey put a handful of whipped cream on his face.

"Oh dear! It seems as if you have a little something on your face, Jed," she said innocently.

He narrowed his eyes and quickly kissed her and rubbed his whipped creamed face on hers.

"Jed! Stop! Stop! You're going to spill everything!"

"You're incorrigible,"

"Isn't that what I call you?"

"Takes one to know one," he winked as he went to the bathroom to wipe everything off his face and brought Abbey a damp washcloth so she could do the same.

He sat on the bed again and played with the sheets, "I never thought I'd find someone like you," he said quietly.

Abbey looked up at him and he looked so sad, "what?"

"Just being with you makes my heart race, yet I feel so calm," he looked her in the eyes, "When we were in college, I still wanted to be a priest because I never thought that there'd be someone like you out there and then one day, you come along and we talk and we talk for hours and it's like we've known each other for years. Abbey, I love you so much that it just consumes me. You're not just breathtakingly beautiful, but you're also so incredibly smart that I have no doubt that you're smarter than me. Abigail Bartlet, you are the love of my life,"

"Jed," she whispered breathlessly. "Where is all this coming from?" she smiled with tears brimming her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, sweet knees. I just — I wanted to let you know how I feel about you…we are married after all, you know?"

Abbey laughed as she wiped her tear away, "Jed, I wouldn't have married you if you weren't the love of my life too. Now, I know you're not just trying to butter me up and get me into bed, so what is it? What's wrong?"

"I missed you so much. Everywhere I looked, everywhere I was, I thought of you and the girls. Abbey, I don't know if I can do it, I mean be away from you and the girls for weeks on end,"

"Jed, we've already talked about this,"

"Yeah, when I was still campaigning but it's different now that it's real,"

"Well it's not like you can just quit, ya know?"

"Yeah,"

"It'll get better, Jed. It's just the first week," she smiled.

"Yeah,"

"And just so you know, I'm lucky to have found you,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Abbey!" Jed called out from the bathroom.

"Yes?" she asked as she sat on the bed reading the newspaper.

"Have you been using my razor?" he asked as he came out of the bathroom with shaving cream still on his face, a towel around his waist, and his razor in one hand.

"No," she said innocently.

"Abigail Bartlet," he said sternly. "Don't you dare lie to me. You you always do this to me!"

"Lie to you?"

"Use my razor when I'm away, smart ass. Look Abbey! I have knicks all over," he walked closer to the bed so she could see.

"Fine. Yes, I used it," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Abbey!"

"Gumdrop, pumpkin,"

"Abigail, you can't sweet talk me,"

"No?" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes, pouted a little and sat up and kissed him.

"You have stuff on your face again," he said huskily.

"It's ok,"

"But really, why do you use my razor?"

"It works better than mine,"

"Oh brother,"

"You know you still love me,"

"Yeah, there's no denying that babe," he smiled and helped Abbey out of bed and into the bathroom so they could clean up.

"Hey, I was thinking I could call Millie and have her watch the girls and we could go on a date tonight?"

"Abs, I would love that. But I want to plan it,"

"Ok," she smiled and walked out to call Millie.

—

"Ok girls, you have fun with Aunt Millie and be good!" Abbey said goodbye to them.

"Don't let them cause too much trouble for you Mills," Jed kissed Ellie and Liz on the cheek and put them in Millie's car.

"Oh hey don't worry, they're good kids. You two have fun tonight and I'll just bring them over after breakfast tomorrow?"

"That's perfect! Thanks so much Millie! Bye," Abbey and Jed waved goodbye.

"You better go get ready, I don't want to be late," Jed said as he took her hand in his.

"Where are we going? What should I wear?"

"I already picked something out for you. It's on the bed,"

"Oh?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"What? I can't do something romantic for my wife?" he took his hand from hers and put it on the small of her back.

"How do you know I'll even like it?"

"Who says I'm forcing you to wear it? Besides, I called Millie and asked what you liked," he smiled.

"Oh! Jed! So you're saying after all these years, you still don't know what I like?"

"At least in clothes, a woman's always changing her mind," he smiled as his slid his hands lower than her back.

"Hey, later boyfriend," she winked and took his hand back in hers.

—

"Abbey! We're going to be late!" he called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

He sighed heavily and checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. Finally, she came down the stairs and boy, was she a vision. Jed turned when he heard her heels and he was breathless and stood with his mouth partially open and his eyes followed her every move. Jed picked out a simple black dress with large red roses at the hem that fell just above Abbey's knee.

As she walked down the stairs, she remembered their first date when she walked down and he stood with his hands in his pockets, mouth open, just like he is now.

"Jed, honey? Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," she teased when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Abigail, you—you're—wow," he was at a loss for words.

"Thank you. You did good," she said as she walked toward him to straighten his tie and smooth out his lapels.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered.

"I like you a whole lot more," she then kissed him.

—

"We should go there more often," Abbey said as Jed helped her into the house.

"Okay," he laughed as he went to put their leftovers in the fridge.

"Come and help me take this off," she winked and giggled as she ran upstairs.

Once in the bedroom, Jed grabbed her by the hips and turned her to face him. "I love you, Abigail,"

"Oh really? That's a relief since I'm so tired of spending time with men who don't,"

"Oh Mrs. Bartlet, how you make my heart swoon," he held his hands against his heart.

She just rolled her eyes at him. He laughed and went to help her unzip her dress.

"I love you, Jed"

"Good because I don't buy exquisite things for just any woman, you know,"

"Exquisite? The dress was nice, but I wouldn't go that far,"

"Well if not the dress, then how about these?" Jed reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it to show her diamond bracelet.

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "oh Jed!"

"You like?"

"Like? I love,"

"There's a gala event in DC to welcome freshman congressmen and I was wondering if you'd want to come with me? It's on Thursday so then we can just come home after,"

"Well, it would give me a chance to show off my new jewelry," she smiled.

"Ok," he kissed her.

"Do you have to go back?" she asked sadly.

He let out a heavy sigh and sat on the bed, "I'm sorry babe, I know it's been hard on you,"

"I just miss you," she came and sat with him after she put her PJs on.

"Hey, I miss you too," he leaned back on the headboard and let her cuddle with him.

"Jed?" she asked after unbuttoning a few buttons and playing with his chest hair.

"Yeah, sweet knees?"

"What would you say if I told you…that…I want—Jed,I want another baby,"

He turned to face her with wide eyes, "what?"

"A baby—I—I would like us to have another one," she sat up so they both at with their legs crossed, facing each other.

"Now?"

She was taken aback, "that's not really the reaction I was looking for,"

"Abbey, no. I want another baby! Of course, I do! But I—it's just I'm not even here. I'm gone for my first week and you're already so lonely. I'm not going to get you knocked up and then leave. I don't want you waddling around by yourself or not being able to experience feeling my baby kick inside your belly for the first time or seeing our child on the ultrasound with you,"

"Ok, ok. I get it,"

"I don't have to stay in Congress if you don't want me to," he said in almost a whisper.

"Jed—"

"Abs, I'm serious," he took her hands in his and began to toy with her rings, "you want a baby and—can we just wait until next year?"

"Ok," she whispered and got off the bed and went out the room.

"Abbey!?" he called after her. He ran out the room to find her but she was no where to be found. He sighed and went back into the bedroom to change into some sweats and a Notre Dame shirt. He went out into the barn to see if she was there and sure enough, her horse was gone. He knew exactly where she was. He got on his horse and went to an old spot a few miles behind the house where he and Abbey used to spend all their time as kids.

She heard his horses hoofs and wiped the tears away.

"Abbey," he said softly. She didn't respond and rested her cheek on her knees which were pulled up against her chest. He got off his horse and sat next to her on the bench. "This brings back good memories," she still didn't respond. "Please, talk to me, baby,"

"Jed, please,"

"I never meant to hurt you. I want to have another baby, but it's just not the time,"

"Do you remember when we were kids and we used to come here and we carved our initials into that tree and you told me you'd have 100 kids with me any day? And we used to lay out here and watch the stars come out and you held my hand and told me that I'd be the best surgeon out there,"

"You still are,"

"Jed, I want to go back to doing surgeries full time,"

"And you've thought this through?"

"Yes,"

"I'll support you, no matter what. You know that. I just don't want the girls wondering what their mother looks like,"

"You don't think they'll wonder what their father looks like," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's not what I meant. It's just—" Abbey shook her head at him and got back on her horse.

"Don't follow me," she said before leaving.

He put his head in his hands and cursed at himself.

—

It was close to 3 in the morning when Abbey came back.

"Jed?" she squinted as she turned on the lights in the living room. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Uh…I was waiting for you,"

She sighed and smiled, "you're crazy,"

"Crazy in love with you, baby doll," he motioned her to come to him and he pulled her down on the couch with him. "You're not mad?" he was surprised because she was so willing to be amorous to him.

"I'm more reasonable, now. I was mad and I felt rejected,"

"Oh, sweet knees, you should know better. I love you too much and I would still have 100 kids with you if I could,"

"I know, but life happens,"

"I called Leo and he said there's been rumors about the gubernatorial race next year."

"You want to give up congress after one term and be the next governor?"

"If it means I get to have more time with my family, then yeah,"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"I'd walk to hell and back for you, Abigail,"

"Let's start practicing,"

"For what?"

"A baby," she said kissing him.


End file.
